My New Another Friend
by jawsaints
Summary: A road that should have been taken


My New More Than Just a Friend

"JD…JD I can't do this…if I know myself which I do…I won't be able to separate the feelings from the sex,

and we will just end up a couple again…" Elliot poured her heart to him as he stared deep into her eyes.

_Tell her not to go…tell he-er_

Elliot quickly added "Neither of us wants that tight?" She looked at him, hoping to everything he would say

Something. JD said back to her "No, I guess not…You can just take your stuff out of the room and crash on

the couch again." He turned , sighed and walked towards his bed. _Wait, what I am doing? _

_Time rewound around him, and he faced her again…_

"JD…JD I can't do this…if I know myself which I do…I won't be able to separate the feelings from the sex,

and we will just end up a couple again…" Elliot said to him. "Yeah I know, that's kind of the point." JD said back, and kissed her fiercely. Elliot broke the kiss and looked at him and stammered "We…at? Seriously?"

"_Yes of course_, I want you badly Elliot. Don't ever doubt that, it just took me a little while to figure it out." JD smiled widely and kissed her again. She giggled as they walked towards the bed again "Wait what about the wine?" "Right now Elliot, I am drunk on you." They both stopped talking as they embraced fully on the bed, minds closed to everything but each other…

JD and Elliot woke up the next day, and smiled at each other. "Hey" JD said, and leaned in to kiss her. "No, JD…we have to go to work!" They got up and went to work with Turk, starting their day happily over their renewed relationship.

* * *

Weeks passed by, and they went on a couple of dates, Elliot moved into JD's room permanently and all was well (pretty much) with the world. Then, JD saw Elaine back in the hospital. She passed that night, and Turk proposed to Carla right before she left. Time kept passing by and before JD knew it, he met Pete, the private practice guy.

* * *

It took him three days before he found out why exactly Dr. Cox hated Pete so much, and with Elliot's help behind him, JD asked Pete something the last day he was there. "Pete?"

"Yeah?" "Why did you sleep with Jordan?" "What, I didn't do that…come on you were still in high school…" 'No. Pete I heard you and Dr. Cox. Why did you do that?" "It's none of your business Dorian…you wouldn't even care if Perry wasn't your lame attempt at a mentor, man…stick with me and you'll end up in private practice in five years" Pete looked at JD hopefully for a positive response, when all he got was "No, man….just get away from me, someone who would do that to their best friend's wife!"

JD rather pathetically raised his fist at Pete who stepped back slightly and said something he really shouldn't have "JD…I did because I wanted to get in Jordan's pants to screw over Perry, because he was being such a prick. Big man stayed here too much and lost her, and she didn't even like it JD…she was trying to forget about Perry, even though we did it right on their bed, three times. Perry never knew it until Jordan told him! He flipped out and got suspended, he punched the chief attending because the CA high-five me for screwing Perry over. I mean none of them realized Perry was better then all of them, he got promoted over me even though I was only one year of residency below him. I mean everybody loved me, and yet damn I didn't get any love from Perry, just the same shit as always. So, I took his weakest link, his beautiful wife and diddled her into guiltiness instead of helping them out…so basically JD, I now am the prick he was then, but I am actually friendly and funny." Pete sat down and sighed, while JD leaned over and punched Pete in the mouth, before running out of the room, to find Dr. Cox.

"Dr. Cox…Dr. Cox!" "Yes Melissa?" "I just yelled at Pete….he told me about Jordan, and I punched him out…you got to help me make sure he's alright!" "Melissa, thank you for finding a pair, but right now lets save Petey and make sure he doesn't sue your baby testicles off." Dr. Cox and JD walked back though the hospital, towards the lounge. They both saw Pete who was sitting in a chair, with a bloody nose…


End file.
